dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blight
End of the Blight for good Since a Blight can only occur when an Old God is corrupted and there are only 7 Old Gods does that mean after the Grey Wardens end the Seventh Blight does that mean there will never be anymore Blights? --Revan's Exile 04:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) That seems logical yes, but the real question... is which one will the sequel take place in? Drsdino 04:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :If the sequel is to take place in the Dragon Age (we are in 9.30-31) that means Dragon Age has 70 more years left. :The First Blight was 208 years before the Divine Age or 922 TE. :The Second Blight was 5 years into Divine Age or 213 years after the First Blight. :The Third Blight was 10 years into Towers Age or 418 years after the Second Blight. :The Fourth Blight was 20 years into Exalted Age or 628 years after the Third Blight. :The Fifth Blight was 30 years into the Dragon Age or 1038 years after the Fourth Blight. :That is an average of 574.25 years between Blights. If they are to keep the name Dragon Age, they have to extremely accelerate the time between Blights meaning less than 70 years between Blights or they repeat the name of an Age later down the road. I wouldn't expect to see another Blight in the Dragon Age but you never know, especially if The Architect's survival is true. --Revan's Exile 15:29, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: The First Blight began in 800 TE. It ended in 992 TE. And you've apparently mislabeled your data, since those are all actually "years after the end of the First Blight." :: The Second Blight began in 1195 TE (or 1:5 Divine), 395 years after the First :: The Third began in 3:10 Towers, 205 years later :: The Fourth began in 5:12 Exalted, 202 years after that :: The Fifth began in 9:30 Dragon, 418 years later :: All dates are per this wiki's "Ages" entry. That makes the average 305 years from the beginning of one Blight to the next. Not that it really matters, since it's not as if there's a rule forcing BioWare to either A) only allow Grey Warden PCs in sequels or B) always center the story around dealing with a Blight.--Boo-bah (talk) 17:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) It's possible there might not actually BE any further Blights, if the Architect's survival is canon. The Darkspawn wouldn't be drawn to the Old Gods, and so they'd just spend the rest of time slumbering away, unless, of course, they were accidentally dug up ala Balrog of Moria. On another note, Urthemiel is still alive, technically. Even though he's incorrupt at the moment, can you really say any of the Old Gods were benevolent? Dumat did teach Archon Thalsian Blood Magic, thus making the Tevinter Imperium possible, and gaining a giant, powerful nation of worshippers that went out and conquered in his name. Having ancient, primordial beings loose in the world is a liability, any way you slice it. Particularly if they're being raised by the Hot Mom of The Wilds. MathiasAmon 04:40, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Urthemiel is only alive if The Warden or Alistair have sex with Morrigan just before you go to kill his dragon body. Otherwise when you go to to destroy his dragon body his spirit will enter the Grey Warden that killed the dragon body, then the Grey Warden dies. Urthemiel status of being alive is up to debate. --Revan's Exile 15:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : So is the fate of the Architect. For the sake of the discussion let's say the Warden accepted Morrigan's offer and didn't kill the Architect. I don't think the darkspawn would be attracted to Urthemiel - if the child can even be called that, since Morrigan said she'd preserve the essence of the Old God not it's identity or anything else. The Architect remaining alive might or might not stop further Blights -he could wind up accidentally corrupting another Old God or his theory might not work. He might die of old age before he completes his mission. Now the end of the Old Gods, while it would stop Blights as we know them, would not mean the end of the darkspawn. They, and the taint, would still be there, even if disorganized and without a purpose. Darth Garak (talk) 15:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Makes me won.der if dragon age takes off. Like zelda or some other gaming franchise. How would Bio handle it. I'm sure they could come up with a reason for more blights. Like uh they need time to form a new body.....--IceStar100 (talk) 15:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Just because DA becomes Zelda successful doesn't mean they have to have Blight after Blight after Blight. There is more to the story of Thedas than just Blights. The books have proven that. DA2 will start off during the 5th Blight but will eventually move on to times long after that and after the Architect's story in Awakening. The Blight is only one very minor facet of Thedas. One that occurs with hundreds of years between. --Revan's Exile (talk) 17:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) What I'm curious about is, say the Architect manages to end the Blights, or the next two happen and that's that since no more Old Gods - so what WOULD the darkspawn do then? Would they wonder aimlessly in the Deep Roads, lost without the call of the old Gods? Would they go berzerk and charge the surface en masse in a do or die attack? Darth Garak (talk) 21:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Well we see in Awakening what happens to a Mother when it no longer hears the call of the Old Gods. They basically go insane. --matrix3509 (talk) 15:18, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : Perhaps, but a more normal Darkspawn isn't tormented by its lost humanity; it was never human to begin with; Mothers were (or dwarves, or elves, or qunari.)--Boo-bah (talk) 17:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Never-ending Blight The codex entry the section refers to is not exclusively from DA2, it is the same one that is found in DAO. Don't you think the whole caption is a mere speculation then and thus should be removed? Asherinka (talk) 19:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Another Blight "brewing in the Anderfells" Since it's been 10 years since Awakening and nothing's come of the rumor, should that be mentioned in the article? DRAEVAN13 20:20, February 25, 2015 (UTC) It's still possible. The survivor of the Fade will go back to Wiesshaupt and contact with the Wardens cuts off, which could possibly mean they are already dead. henioo (da talk page) 21:24, February 25, 2015 (UTC)